


Exhausted

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean is extra exhausted from the hunt, so Castiel takes care of him.





	Exhausted

Dean’s injuries this time around were bad enough that even after Castiel had healed him, he was still exhausted and sore.  Sam drove them back to the bunker, Dean sitting in the passenger seat resting his eyes and body as Castiel sat behind them, worried eyes gazing at Dean every few seconds.

Dean never  _ever_  admitted his exhaustion, so this was a big deal.

When Sam pulled Baby into the garage, he headed straight for the showers before bed, leaving Castiel to deal with his lethargic brother.  Dean got out of the car just fine, heading inside slowly.  “I don’t think I can stand to shower, dude,” he commented, smelling his pits and recognizing that he needed to bathe.  “But I don’t think I can stand smelling like this for much longer.”

Castiel nodded, grabbing Dean’s elbow and guiding him away from the showers where they heard Sam’s water running and toward another room.  “Bath then, Dean,” Castiel said, flipping the light switch on in the small bathroom they’d refurbished, huge claw foot tub sitting in one corner.

Castiel got himself busy with the water, setting it to just the right temperature to sooth Dean’s tired and sore muscles.  Dean started taking his clothes off, throwing them into a messy pile by the door.  When he was naked, he walked over to the tub, using Castiel’s shoulder for balance to help him climb in.

The water was still filling, but the few inches that Dean sat in felt heavenly.  He groaned, liking the cold of the porcelain against his upper back contrasted with the heat of the water on his legs and ass.  He rested his head along the lip and closed his eyes, feeling the water level rise ever so slowly on his skin.

Realizing that he was completely ignoring his angel, Dean opened one eye.  “Well, I still don’t have the energy to wash myself,” Dean commented a bit cheekily, and Castiel nodded.

“I will help you, Dean,” he said simply, reaching for the shampoo and soap.

Dean’s hand on Castiel’s arm stopped his movements.  “Wouldn’t it be easier for you to do that in here with me?”

Castiel’s eyes softened at the vulnerability in Dean’s voice and he immediately nodded, wanting nothing more than to hold his hunter as he relaxed.  Castiel quickly stripped himself of his own clothes, folding them neatly on the counter.  When he was naked, he slid a hand onto Dean’s back, the hunter leaning forward so that Castiel could fit behind him, legs extending around Dean’s hips.

The water level rose drastically as Castiel joined Dean, but neither of them cared.  Dean leaned back against Castiel’s chest, sighing at the comfortable position.  They were still for a while, the only noise in the room the water entering the tub and their breathing.

When the water was nearing the lip of the tub, Castiel used his toes to turn the faucet, stopping the flow. As carefully as he could as to not jostle the exhausted man in his arms, he grabbed the soap and sponge, lathering it before beginning to wash Dean’s chest and arms, soothing the hunter’s muscles as best he could.  

Castiel couldn’t help himself; as he cleaned Dean, his lips found their way to the hunter’s neck and ear, kissing and nibbling the skin he found.  Dean moaned in pleasure, whether it was from the sponge or Castiel’s lips, the angel didn’t know, but the sound went straight to his growing erection anyway. He found himself getting hard against Dean’s lower back and when the hunter realized it he pressed himself against the angel even more.

“Cas…” Dean whispered, the yearning in his voice evident.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel replied, rinsing the sponge in the water before washing the suds from Dean’s skin.

“Want you, Cas,” Dean moaned back, pressing against Castiel’s erection again, with purpose. Castiel dropped the sponge into the bath and it floated toward their feet as his hands trailed their way across Dean’s chest, disappearing beneath the waterline and to his waist.  Dean’s hips lurched of their own volition, meeting Castiel’s hands as they trailed downward.  Dean’s hard cock, one part of his body that was obviously  _not_  exhausted, bumped into Castiel’s fingers and the angel wrapped his hand around the shaft.  He began a slow pump, sucking marks onto Dean’s neck as he did so. Dean’s hands grasped at the lip of the tub, grounding himself as he humped into Castiel’s fist gently.

“Oh, Cas…” Dean hissed, lost in pleasure.  “Want more.”

“Dean, you’re exhausted,” Castiel argued, the angel completely content with pleasuring Dean and taking care of himself later.  

“You can do all the work, Cas, just want you,” Dean retorted, breaking down Castiel’s argument with each word and hiss of pleasure.  Giving in, one of Castiel’s hands moved to Dean’s ass, lifting the hunter in the water slightly so he was floating a bit.

Continuing the steady pump of Dean’s cock, Castiel teased a finger at Dean’s hole, making sure the man was relaxed enough to open up for him.  With Dean’s exhaustion, Castiel had no problem sliding two fingers inside the hunter almost immediately, the wetness from the bath helping his fingers slide in and out.  He scissored them for a moment, kissing at Dean’s neck and continuing the stroke of Dean’s cock to distract before adding a third finger.

“Fuck, Cas…just want you, please,” Dean begged, hips jerking at the sensations.  Castiel sighed, deeming Dean’s body ready.  Gently, Castiel lined himself up with Dean’s floating body, pulling the hunter down on his cock in the water.  Dean sighed at the feeling, every muscle in his body going limp as he was filled to the brim with his angel.

“Yes, Cas,” Dean praised. “Just what I needed…”  
Dean closed his eyes, letting Castiel begin a slow and deep thrust into his ass, matching the pace he kept on Dean’s cock. The movement of their bodies caused water to slosh out of the tub, but neither of them could find it in them to care. All they could think of was the feeling of each other’s bodies, the deep grind bringing them slowly and steadily to the brink.

Dean’s head was resting back on Castiel’s shoulder, letting the angel do whatever he wanted to his body. Castiel’s free hand traced patterns along Dean’s chest, teasing his nipples before moving to fondle his balls, before going back up and starting all over.

After a little while, the deep grind of their lovemaking had pushed them far enough that Castiel’s hips had begun to jerk, starting to chase after a release that was just out of reach. Dean started to clench around Castiel, using whatever energy he had left to try to bring his angel to orgasm.

Castiel’s hand on Dean’s cock moved with purpose, his other hand squeezing and fondling Dean’s balls just the way the hunter liked.  After a few deliberate strokes, Dean was coming, the milky fluid mixing with the bath water as it spurted out.  The tightness around Castiel’s dick had him chasing soon after, spilling deep inside of Dean and filling him with warmth.

When Dean finished coming, his entire body went so limp that Castiel might have thought he was sleeping, if he didn’t know better.  Castiel carefully slipped out of Dean, letting the hunter lean back against him again as Castiel maneuvered to empty the bathwater, letting a chill fall over their bodies from the cool air before refilling the tub to actually get them clean.

Dean’s eyes stayed closed as Castiel washed his hair, scrubbing the rest of his body clean since they had just gotten dirty the first time around.  Castiel cleaned himself somewhat as well before emptying the tub a second time, standing carefully and grabbing a towel.

Castiel pulled Dean from the tub, wrapping him up in a fluffy white towel like a child.  Dean’s eyes barely opened as Castiel put a towel around his own waist, pulling Dean out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room.

Not even bothering with clothes, Castiel turned Dean’s bed down, maneuvering the exhausted man into the soft covers.  When Dean was settled, Castiel climbed in the other side, holding his arm out to tuck his human against his body.

Dean was asleep before he could say anything, calm breaths warming Castiel’s skin where he lay.

Castiel couldn’t think of anything better than taking care of his human like this, and spent the rest of the night watching Dean sleep, hoping his dreams were as good as the past hour had been in real life.


End file.
